


Yugbam— 碎夏 c9

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: //混混谦x班长bambam//夏天再见！//走情感and完结啦！//唉真的写不出来好的剧情了
Relationships: Yugbam, 谦斑
Kudos: 3





	Yugbam— 碎夏 c9

#接上：

“嗯…填好了…”，bambam扒了一口饭进嘴里，然后快速咽下。

“我想去B大…”

母亲明显的皱了皱眉。以bambam的成绩，B大根本不在话下，简直辜负了他这些年的努力。“明明可以去更好的大学，为什么要选B大呢？”

bambam总不能说是因为金有谦吧。他支支吾吾半天说因为喜欢。母亲将眉皱得更紧，“不行，你要为你的前途考虑，待会妈帮你选一选…”

“不要，我就想去B大…”，bambam放下手中的碗筷，眼神略显唯诺地看向母亲。

“这事没得商量。”

“就不能让我做一次主吗？”

从小到大，bambam的母亲对他溺爱过度，任何有关bambam的事都要亲自把关做主，与被父母冷落的金有谦截然不同。然而bambam却对此无比反感。

“你做主？你还小你懂什么！”，母亲的音调不自觉提高了几分。

“我想去我喜欢的大学都不可以吗！”，bambam没想和她吵，实在迫不得已。

“不可以！bambam你能不能有点追求…你看你…”

追求？bambam最后的追求也就只有金有谦了吧。

后来，母亲越说越起劲的训斥话bambam一句也没听进去。他知道母亲为他好，可他也想要奋不顾身一次，就像金有谦奋不顾身将他从坏男孩手里救出来一样。

你是否也曾为某个谁奋不顾身？不顾家人的阻挠，义无反顾来到他的城市，在那偌大的城市里寻寻觅觅，哪怕知道机会渺小却还是坚信会相遇？

就如bambam一样，最终还是瞒着母亲提交了志愿，如愿以偿收到了B大的录取通知书，买好了机票收拾好了行囊，来到陌生的城市。

漂洋过海，去见他的金有谦。

/40

金有谦这半年来过得并不好，因为被母亲发现偷偷兼职和过多的学校处分，强逼他转学，那人也不敢违抗。谁知一搬却搬到了B市，离他的bambam如此遥远。

来到新的高中后，金有谦也不知是不是受了刺激，不像以往那样耍痞，乖乖换上了校服，将头发染回黑颜色，但耳饰没取，纹身也还在。看起来略为清纯模样的他，再加上个子高，不少女孩子往他抽屉里塞小纸条和巧克力。

可是，他心里只有bambam。

也许是思念成疾，每当金有谦看到留着三七分刘海戴着金丝镜框，身材瘦瘦的男生时都会下意识以为是bambam，刚想拍那人的肩时才清醒过来发现不是他。

他真的太想他了，上课还悄悄翻看手机里偷拍的bambam的照片，是一张bambam在出租屋里写作业时的照片，侧脸，高挺的鼻梁骨和粉润的果冻唇，好看到金有谦差点想亲手机屏幕。

光是这张照片就能让他回忆起所有在出租屋里两人发生过的事。第一次和bambam接吻，笨拙得险些吻上他的嘴角，那人的小脸红扑扑的，秀色可餐，忍不住在他的唇瓣上停留得再久一些。第一次和bambam make love，挺入他的时候心里又激动又害怕，身下那人明明吃痛却仍努力地配合自己，不由得想要多多疼爱他。那晚也是金有谦第一次和bambam说“我爱你”，语调酥酥麻麻，bambam羞涩地把脑袋埋到他胸前胡乱地蹭。

他们经历的太多太多了，从校园到死胡同，从出租屋到酒吧，从椅子上到床上…

可后来发生的事是他没有预料到的。他本没想这么快告诉bambam自己将要离开的真相，他想要再多陪陪他，想要和他逛街买情侣装，在电影院偷偷接吻，吃同一个冰淇淋…，可是被bambam质问的那一刻他彻底慌了。

他也不愿对bambam继续隐瞒，甚至不敢直视他的双眼，那已经泛红的双眼。

接着他冲出门试图挽留愤怒的bambam，却被那人一拳痛击在地，可最心痛的还属那句 “我恨透你了，金有谦。”

那晚，金有谦在出租屋整夜没睡，靠在门背上过了一宿。他从小到大第一次哭得如此淋漓尽致。他什么都不怕，最怕bambam说恨他。

第二天bambam来找他的时候，他仍在屋里，仍靠在门上。破旧的木门被bambam砸得几乎要碎裂开。

“我不能没有你啊”…

当听到这句话时，他真想拉开门抱住他的bambam，告诉他“我也不能没有你啊…”，再将他抱回屋里狠狠地吻，吻遍他的全身，在他身上每一处都留下痕迹。可是他没有，他不行，他宁愿再痛一些，再心碎一些，再刻骨铭心一些。其实只不过是害怕自己会心软会死心塌地不想离开罢了。

嘴唇被他咬得发紫，指甲盖拼命往手腕的肌肉上嵌，克制自己不发出任何一点声响。直到bambam离开后他才敢号啕大哭。

/41

时间不是良药，不能治愈一切。更何况，明明两人就从未将对方忘记。

bambam提前两天来到了B市，在一家小旅馆先住下。他特意趁夜幕降临之时出到门外，没有计划，只是在街上游走。B市的夜生活并不丰富，街边的店铺打烊的很快，除了酒吧与游戏城。街上人也不多，懒懒散散。迎面从酒吧里走出来两个黑衣男孩，其中一个个子也高高的，像极了高中时代的金有谦，bambam盯他盯得出神。

“喂，看什么看”，那男孩叼起烟瞪他，一把揪住他的衣领。

“我…我没…”

“再看老子戳瞎你的眼！”，男孩看起来并没有bambam一般大，却出奇的嚣张。

It reminds me of him.

bambam想到了金有谦，他的金有谦才不会如此咄咄逼人，他的金有谦是只外表故意冷酷其实豆腐心又温柔又暖的大型金毛犬，小孩子脾气，哄一哄就好。有时那人还会撒娇装可爱，嘟着个嘴讨吻讨抱，还有还有，那人还刻意在床上装霸道，可是每一次都让自己心动到不行……bambam越想脸越红，头不自觉埋的低低的，掩着嘴角的笑。

太美好了，他多想回到过去。

“我会遇到他的”，bambam对自己说。

/42

bambam是设计学专业，入学报道那天他自己一个人拖着半身高的行李箱来到B大。校园不大，有老派欧式风格与方正规矩的现代建筑物，宿舍楼群下是一片人工湖，边上摆放着铁质长椅和低矮的地灯，夏夜来这赏湖(偷情)应该不错。

也许是天生自带的一种交际能力，再加上性格开朗，bambam和班上的每个同学都相处得很是融洽。刚开始选举班长的时候大家都不约而同地看向了他。

而金有谦是数学专业，他其实不擅长，服从了调剂。去学校注册的那天被几个学姐热情招待了好一阵，一路上都在问他“有没有女朋友呀？”，他笑笑说没有。

怎么可能有女朋友嘛，他心里只有他的小男友，可他的小男友，不在这。

/43

bambam刚整理好宿舍内务，班里发了通知去礼堂集合开新生典礼。礼堂熙熙攘攘挤满了同龄人。颇有种高中时代的感觉，令他又回忆起了当时校长站在台上大声念读对金有谦的作弊处分，也是他们第一次的交集。居然是因为作弊，想想也真幼稚，但也很暖。

明明不在曾经的城市，曾经的学校，却每一幕里都有金有谦的影子，bambam甚至感觉他就在这，四下张望，除了脑袋还是脑袋。

新生免不了残酷的军训生活。正值九月中旬，B市依旧被热浪所控，厚重的迷彩服下更是闷出满身大汗。

中途休息时听到隔壁的女生在八卦地讨论哪个哪个专业的男生好帅。他心想，能有他的金有谦帅？

好不容易熬到正午，教官吹了解散的口哨，迷彩服小人们一窝蜂涌去了食堂，bambam同舍友结伴而行。

B大的食堂也有专门供应炒饭的窗口，排队的人不算多。金有谦很爱吃炒饭，bambam和他在一起久了后口味也随他，但要是他能来这尝一尝就好了。

bambam同舍友找了空位坐下，盘里的饭很快被扒去了一大半，咀嚼之时余光瞟到了炒饭窗前似乎来了个高个子。

还记得bambam第一次见到金有谦的时候吗？在高中学校的食堂。

就像现在这样，他在食堂，见到了他。

一瞬间的事，bambam激动得几乎忘了嘴里咀嚼的饭，他怀疑自己眼睛出了问题，使劲揉了揉眼，再看过去，是他，是金有谦，没错。

他换了发色，换了着装，换了新的耳饰。那又怎样，bambam千分之千确定一定是他。笨拙的迷彩服也遮不住。

他看着金有谦端着炒饭走到与他相隔一桌的桌前坐下。要是他知道自己最爱的男孩就坐在对面，该多幸福。

bambam开始偷笑，他说的没错，他会遇到他的。

其实，金有谦早在昨天的新生典礼时就看见了他的宝贝，瘦瘦的，短袖T恤半露出健美的肌肉曲线，果冻唇，鼻梁上的金丝眼镜…

他的宝贝依旧是他的宝贝。

—Every night that summer just to seal our fate.

仲夏的每一夜 将我们的命运牢牢封锁。

—The summer end.

—END—


End file.
